


breathe

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Kaydel Ko Connix, F/F, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: It’s not until after Crait that Kaydel really looks at Rey.  Sees the determined tilt to her jaw, the crease between her brows, the freckles scattered across her face.And, okay, she’s a little smitten.





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).

To be honest, Kaydel hadn’t paid much attention to Rey at first. Not as a _person_. She fought Kylo Ren and she was apparently Force-sensitive and she helped complete the map to find Luke Skywalker— all things that the Resistance desperately needed.

It’s not until after Crait that Kaydel really _looks _at her. Sees the determined tilt to her jaw, the crease between her brows, the freckles scattered across her face.

And, okay, she’s a little smitten.

* * *

It’s impossible to avoid Rey in such close quarters. In fact, Rey is the one who first seeks Kaydel out.

Kaydel stands at one of the viewscreens, watching the endless stars rush by, when Rey joins her. They’re standing close, closer than necessary, but not quite touching. Kaydel casts around for something to say. 

Rey beats her to it. “I like your hair.” She reaches out, almost touching Kaydel’s braided buns.

Kaydel smiles.

* * *

In Kaydel's cramped quarters, Rey runs her fingers over the tattoo on Kaydel’s shoulderblade. 

“It’s beautiful,” she says.

Kaydel glances over her shoulder, and finds herself caught in Rey’s serious gaze. “It’s Appenza Peak. It was the most famous mountain on Alderaan.”

Rey’s brows furrow, and Kaydel can see her, just like everyone else, trying to do the math.

“My parents were ambassadors for Alderaan,” she explains. “They were off-planet when…” 

Rey takes Kaydel’s hand in hers, and squeezes it. “You miss it, don’t you?”

“I never even saw it.” The words are true, but not the whole truth. People understand honoring a culture, a lineage. They understand grief for what could have been. They don’t understand missing something you never saw.

Rey, though— “I don’t even know where I’m from. That doesn’t stop me from missing it.”

The mood has gotten heavy, and Kaydel searches for a way to change the subject. But Rey gets there first.

“I’ve never seen mountains like that before,” she says, curling up next to Kaydel. “There were cliffs on— on the island where Luke Skywalker was, but they didn’t look like that.”

“Gatalena has mountains,” Kaydel offers. “I lived there for a while.”

Maybe, if they survive, she and Rey could go see them.


End file.
